


Начало каникул

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Аберфорт и Альбус возвращаются домой после учебного года.





	Начало каникул

— Вердимилиус! Баубиллиус! Остолбеней! — шептал Аберфорт выученные за три года в Хогвартсе боевые заклинания. Они придавали ему силу и уверенность даже тогда, когда он не применял их на враге, а просто повторял про себя. Проговаривал беззвучно, двигая губами и ощущая кончиком языка каждый непроизнесенный звук. — Инфлэтус! Фурункулюс! Локомотор Мортис!

Аберфорт возвращался домой после еще одного учебного года. В одном купе с ним ехали только два второкурсника из Рейвенкло, которые сейчас смотрели на него с недоумением и опаской, как на ненормального. На него многие так смотрели, Аберфорт успел привыкнуть, и его это не задевало.

— Чего уставились? — грубо спросил он, и те отвели глаза.

Аберфорт успел усвоить, что грубость — лучшая защита от назойливых людей. Они не были ему нужны, и он предпочитал держать всех на расстоянии от себя. А то, что его считали глупым и неотесанным болваном…. Что ж, невысока цена. Все эти люди не были ему нужны. 

А вот Альбусу были, и тот расшаркивался перед каждым. Аберфорта это раздражало, но он, конечно же, не собирался об этом говорить. Да и что он скажет? Прекрати вести себя как напыщенный болван, которому не хватает славы, сколько бы ты ее не получил, и обрати свой взор на землю, к матери и сестре? 

Он мог бы сказать это, он не боялся своего старшего брата, в отличие от некоторых однокурсников, братья которых учились на старших курсов и часто отсыпали младшим подзатыльников, чтобы они не забывали свое место. Нет, Альбус никогда не был таким, а с тех пор, как отец попал в Азкабан, стал вести себя еще тише. Наверное, боялся, что и его могут посадить рядом. 

Аберфорт мрачно усмехнулся и отвернулся к окну. Хогвартс-экспресс проносился мимо сияющих зеленью холмов, залитых солнцем. Впереди его ждали два месяца отдыха от невыносимо скучных занятий, постоянной зубрежки и огромных классов и аудиторий, общих комнат с толпой ничем не интересных однокурсников, и так далее, и тому подобное.

На самом деле, в жизни Аберфорта интересовали только два человека. Если точнее, то два с половиной. Мама, Ариана и немного Альбус. Последний не столько интересовал, сколько вечно выводил из себя своими способностями, настолько выдающимися, что заслоняли собой все вокруг. 

Но сегодня был слишком хороший день, чтобы портить себе настроение. 

И можно было даже не дожидаться Альбуса на каминной станции и переместиться домой без него. 

Аберфорт вышел из вагона последним, не желая толкаться в узком проходе, пересек платформу 9 ¾, таща за собой огромный чемодан — и почему чемодан каждый раз получался таким большим, если у Аберфорта практически не было вещей? — и приблизился к каминной станции. Он надеялся, что Альбус уже дома, но тот дожидался его, и возвышающуюся над толпой учеников голову Альбуса нельзя было не заметить. 

— Пошли, — буркнул Аберфорт, чтобы не начинать спорить хотя бы сейчас. 

Камин располагался на кухне их дома, и каждый год Аберфорт больше всего любил именно этот момент — Ариана сидела за столом вместе с мамой и ждала их появления. И каждый год она, в любой другой день тихая и практически незаметная девочка, подбегала к нему и обнимала за шею. 

— Ну, вот мы и дома! — сказал позади него Альбус неестественным, натянуто-веселым голосом, за который хотелось его ударить. 

Пока Ариана висела на нем, тепло дыша в шею, Альбус подошел к маме, обнял ее сбоку и клюнул в щеку, изобразив поцелуй. Мама улыбнулась ему, и Аберфорт заметил, как за те полгода — с Рождества, — что они не виделись, осунулось ее лицо. 

— Я так рада, мальчики! Аберфорт, Ариана так скучала по тебе, надеюсь, с тобой ей станет веселее! Альбус, я читала все твои письма, ты просто молодец, твои успехи… Ох, Альбус, извини, я не всегда могла отвечать, но я и не знаю, что сказать, да ты же и сам в курсе, что ты настоящий гений!

Альбус смущенно улыбнулся. Аберфорту хотелось ударить его все сильнее, но тут его отвлекла Ариана, наконец отцепившаяся от его шеи.

— Мы накрыли стол на террасе, пойдемте ужинать! Мама наготовила столько всего и не разрешала есть, пока вы не придете!

Небольшой стол на веранде был убран празднично — так было каждый раз, когда они возвращались домой из школы. Аберфорт помнил, что когда в школу ходил еще один только Альбус, никакого праздника не было, тот просто прибывал через камин, и они садились ужинать как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Рассаживайтесь, устраивайтесь поудобнее, мы с Арианой сейчас вам все принесем! Отдыхайте с дороги, — и мама, уходя, поцеловала каждого в макушку. 

Солнце садилось, небо было алым. В саду пахло розами, клубникой и горячим ужином — печеная картошка с мясной подливкой. Было слышно пение птиц и садовых гномов, подкапывающих корни яблони, ветки которой свешивались на террасу. Аберфорт прислушался, надеясь уловить и блеяние козлов, но пока их не было слышно — два его козла были свободолюбивыми животными и приходили в свой загон к ночи.

Когда солнце село, мама зажгла свечи, и в их теплом желтом свете даже Альбус не вызывал раздражения. Особенно когда закончил рассказывать об очередной своей победе в каком-то международном конкурсе молодых волшебников. В основном, конечно, говорил Альбус. Ариана, по природе молчаливая, рассказала коротко и сбивчиво только о том, что в подвале за зиму завелись чизпурфлы и успели немного обглодать опоры, пока мама не заметила и не уничтожила их. Мама молчала и слушала их, подложив под щеку ладонь. Когда она начала клевать носом, все поняли, что пора расходиться. 

— Дашь мне свою палочку? Я уберу посуду — попросил ее Альбус.

— Не надо, оставь до утра. Я знаю, как утомляет целый день в дороге, — мама покачала головой и зевнула. — Я с утра все уберу. Или ты уберешь, но не сейчас. 

Альбус пожал плечами и пошел в дом. 

— А ты не устал? — спросила Ариана у Аберфорта. Тот замотал головой, показывая, что не устал ни на грамм. — Пойдем прогуляемся? Мама не отпускает меня, но с тобой наверняка не будет против. Тем более, она спит. 

Аберфорт подумал, что не случиться ничего страшного, если Ариана пройдется с ним по улице вниз и обратно. Она и так целый год сидит дома. Да и кто их может увидеть? А если и увидят, то ничего не сделают. 

И он сжал в кулаке волшебную палочку, вспомнив все боевые и дуэльные заклинания, которые успел выучить.

— На самом деле, в Хогвартсе совершенно неинтересно, — говорил ей Аберфорт и даже нисколько не врал. — Постоянно заставляют учить заклинания, а то и вовсе чистить котлы. Зимой в всем замке собачий холод, а еще мама готовит лучше, чем школьные домовики. 

Ариана слушала его и улыбалась. Дорога в Хогвартс была для нее заказана. 

Иногда Аберфорт думал, что Хогвартс был бы намного лучше, если бы Ариана пошла учиться в него, как и должна была, через год после него. Если бы на нее не напали те магглы. 

— А вот и козлы! — воскликнул Аберфорт, увидев два толстых мохнатых бока, свернувшие на их улицу. 

Козлов подарил им с Альбусом еще папа. У него всегда было странное чувство юмора, и однажды, когда Аберфорт и Альбус после очередной ссоры, переросшей в драку, не захотели мириться, папа подарил каждому по козлу. Аберфорту черного, а Альбусу, конечно же, белого. Альбусу козлы совершенно не приглянулись, а вот Аберфорту понравились настолько, что он даже был не против взять себе и белого тоже. 

А вскоре после этого произошел тот случай с Арианой, и папу отправили в Азкабан навсегда. Аберфорт хорошо запомнил его последние слова. 

Тогда папа позвал его и присел перед ним на корточки, чтобы их лица были на одной высоте. 

— Аберфорт, послушай меня внимательно, мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что очень важное. Альбус хоть и старше тебя, но он… Он не такой, как ты, он уже в своих далеких мирах, а ты всегда здесь, на земле. Защищай Ариану. Она всегда была намного слабее вас, а теперь стала еще беззащитнее. Не позволяй никому обидеть ее больше. 

И Аберфорт запомнил. А теперь вспомнил и улыбнулся, втайне гордясь собой. Он сможет ее защитить. Он уже выучил столько заклинаний, а на следующий год выучит еще больше. Все-таки от Хогвартса тоже была польза.

Козлы подошли к ним, и Аберфорт погладил их по плоским лбам между глаз и увернулся от ударов рогами. 

— Они не могут тебе сказать, потому что не умеют говорить, но они тоже скучали, — с улыбкой сказала Ариана.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Аберфорт и почему-то почувствовал себя польщенным.


End file.
